


Kitten-like

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyu is having fun and being cute, and Ryu can't resist those kitten-like charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten-like

“Night,” Kyu mumbled when he walked in from the bathroom, making Ryu look up just in time to see Kyu flop across his bed, limp with obvious exhaustion. Ryu watched him for a moment, until it became clear that Kyu had no intention of moving. He looked more like he intended to fall asleep where he was. Tired as he was, Ryu thought it would be better if Kyu got some dinner after the workout he had been put through that afternoon.

Walking across Kyu’s room with light steps, Ryu paused for only a heartbeat before laying one hand on Kyu’s back, feeling his body heat through the thin cotton robe he was wearing. He knew he had pushed Kyu too far in the school dojo, thinking more about what might happen the next time his friend was out in the field than the fact that he was being hard on him now. Ryu had never imagined he might actually run through all of Kyu’s innate energy in a single afternoon.

Kyu lifted his head enough to turn it to one side, resting his cheek on the bed. “The bath’s free.”

“I know.”

A bath could wait until after dinner, if he could keep Kyu awake long enough for that. Ryu rubbed gently at the middle of Kyu’s back, finding his muscles to be tense and knotted in spite of the hot bath he had just taken. Ryu waited, giving Kyu a chance to protest at the unsolicited touch, but Kyu only let out a sleepy, “Mnn.”

Ryu sat down on the side of the bed, turning his body enough to knead at Kyu with both hands, keeping his touch as light as he could while still trying to work out the kinks in Kyu’s muscles. Kyu kept making noises in his throat in response, little, “Nnn”s and, “Nyaa”s.

“You sound like a cat,” Ryu told him. He took his hands away when Kyu wriggled under them, sitting up enough to look back at him.

“Maiow?”

Kyu propped himself up with on hand, raising his other hand to his mouth and licking the back of his wrist. Ryu couldn’t suppress his smile as Kyu pretended to wash his face like a cat, rubbing the back of his hand across his cheeks and up over his ear.

When Ryu started to get up, figuring that Kyu had pretty well recovered, Kyu stopped him by crawling directly into his lap and butting his head against Ryu’s chest. “Nyaa, nyan!” he cried at Ryu, protesting his attempts to stand.

Ryu paused in confusion, then patted Kyu on the head awkwardly. He remembered he had briefly wanted a kitten when he was younger, but Kyu made an awfully large kitty-cat. Besides, it felt odd petting him.

Kyu did his best to purr, making a rusty, rumbling noise in his throat. He blinked at Ryu with wide, almost innocent, kitten-like eyes as he settled comfortably in his lap. When Ryu made no further move to get up Kyu rubbed his head up into Ryu’s hand, encouraging more petting.

Willingly, Ryu gave in and petted Kyu’s short hair, scratching lightly behind one ear. “Good kitty,” he managed to say, without feeling too ridiculous.

“Mya,” Kyu agreed, apparently enjoying the attention. He rubbed his face against Ryu’s cheek, making a variety of satisfied cat-like noises right next to his ear.

Just when Ryu was starting to relax, deciding that he more-or-less understood what Kyu was doing, Kyu turned his head and nuzzled him again. His mouth brushed innocently over Ryu’s lips, and if not for the playful gleam in his eye, Ryu would have thought it was an accident.

As it was, Ryu clapped one hand over his mouth, staring wide-eyed at Kyu. That was the last thing he had expected out of this little game. It wasn’t the first time Kyu had kissed him, but it was the first time he had done so frivolously. Usually they were both so deliberate about it. . .

“Merr,” Kyu protested, nuzzling insistently against Ryu’s blocking hand. When Ryu didn’t move out of the way, Kyu sat back and looked at him sadly, practically pouting. He had stopped purring.

Ryu slowly removed his hand, reaching forward to brush his fingers over Kyu’s lips instead. It was embarrassing to have Kyu purring and nuzzling him, but that was just how Kyu was. He did little silly things like that. Ryu liked that about him, most of the time.

Kyu nuzzled Ryu’s fingers, letting out a loud, “Myaan,” of protest when Ryu took his hand away. Ryu didn’t cover his mouth again, or Kyu’s. Instead he cupped his hand around the back of Kyu’s head and tugged him a little closer, waiting to be kissed again.

Tilting his head, Kyu simply watched as Ryu inched forward, trying shyly to encourage him. Then he lay down in Ryu’s lap with a low, “Hmm.” He gave Ryu a confidant smile, plainly challenging him to ‘come and get it’ if he really wanted to kiss. Then he purred again, parting his lips to let out the rough, contented sound.

Ryu bent over Kyu, brushing soft kisses against those parted lips. It tickled when Kyu tried to keep purring against his mouth, at least until Ryu kissed him harder, forcing him to breathe through his nose.

Kyu made eager little noises in his throat, arching against Ryu’s legs as he tried to get closer. Catching at Ryu’s shoulders with both hands, and clinging to him as they kissed, Kyu gave up his cat noises at last in favor of trying to work Ryu’s mouth open with his own.

When Ryu broke away, he had to put his hand over Kyu’s mouth to keep him from stealing more kisses. It took longer than he wanted to gather himself enough to speak, since he had forgotten to breathe at some point. Kyu kept wriggling around in his lap as he caught his breath, trying to get around the blocking hand.

“Let’s go get dinner.”

Ryu tried to lift Kyu out of his lap so that he could stand up. Kyu sat up obediently, at least for a second. Then, before Ryu could get to his feet, Kyu pounced on him. Too startled to keep his balance, Ryu fell back on the bed with Kyu on top of him.

“Maiow.” Kyu curled up on Ryu’s chest, watching him smugly through half-lidded eyes.

“You can’t stay there.”

“Mrr?” Kyu nuzzled Ryu’s chin, pretending he didn’t understand.

He was just to cute too stay mad at. Ryu tried to sulk, turning his face away from Kyu’s mews for attention, but he knew they both knew he would have shoved Kyu off if he really wanted to. “Aren’t you done yet?” he asked.

Kyu followed him, resting his nose against Ryu’s cheek for a moment. Ryu closed his eyes, expecting more cat noises in his ear.

“No,” Kyu whispered, “I’m not done.” He nuzzled Ryu’s cheek once, so that Ryu was sure he could feel Kyu’s smile, then moved to kiss him again.


End file.
